


Untitled

by scratches



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Riots, TW: Riots, idk where I was going with this, just a little ditty, medic tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: A group of soldiers might get Article 92's, but upholding the Constitution and guarding a medical tent is worth it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This has to do with the riots.   
> It is my head cannon that Steve/Howlies/Avengers would not follow an unlawful order (Article 92 of the military Uniform Code of Military Justice) and would help render aid to those that needed it.
> 
> I don't own this. i didn't edit it well
> 
> Black Lives Matter  
> Black Trans Lives Matter
> 
> and if you have an issue with it, go fuck yourself.

It was a long night at the medic tent. Any night during a protest is a long night at the medic tent, but rendering aid behind a line of Army Soldiers that had decided the orders given to them were unlawful, was twice as long. Leaning against a boarded up cafe, Darcy closed her eyes for a moment and thought back to the moment where her and the other volunteers thought their medic tent would be torn down and stomped by the Police. Which was illegal. Those three words kept Darcy going through the night. 

She was pulling gravel from a twenty-something’s hands when she watched Bruce stand up and leave the three patients he was monitoring after they were maced in the face. Darcy felt a chill go down her spine when a group of soldiers, in full gear along with firearms, approached them. “We are an approved medical staging area,” Bruce pulled out a laminated copy of their permit and waved it, breaking the light from the setting sun. 

A tall broad man stepped forward, the other men stepped into place behind him. “We’re here to assist.”

“In ripping it the fuck down?” Her patient spat at him.

The soldier ignored the biting remark and looked at Bruce as he spoke, “To assist? Are any of you medics?” Bruce put the permits back into his cargo pocket.

The tall blonde man nodded, “We can keep the police out of here,” pausing, he motioned with his head, “There is another group that didn’t suit up that will help with getting people to the medical tent, if you want them to. They are a text away.”

“We can trust you?” 

His hand reached for Bruce’s. “Captain Steve Rogers, 107th infantry.” Bruce clasped the man’s hand in a shake, “We can guard sides through the night, Natasha will be keeping the cops from making it past the barrier we want to drag into place, at your say.”

A small red headed woman appeared from behind the men in sleek black clothing, mask around her neck, and thick boots on her feet, “We uphold the Constitution, we are here for you.” 

Darcy’s attention was brought back to her patient as they shifted next to her. “Am I almost done? I need to find my friends.” Darcy nodded to her patient and dropped their hand. “Thanks, lady,” they said before nodding and walking down the side street.

Eventually Bruce and the soldiers had come to an agreement. The small red head and him were whispering at the corner, Darcy sometimes forgets that Bruce had been rendering medical care for protesters for two decades. Bruce knew shit and watching him speak up at the medic organizational meetings was a thing of wonder. Later in the night, she wondered how much of the barricades they placed at different intervals around the Medical tent had been his ideas. 

Watching Natasha wrangle a lone Police officer to the ground with her thighs between flash bangs and L-RADs had been a thing of wonder.

When a heavy body leaned with her against the boarded up store, Darcy opened her eyes and looked at the soldier. It was Barnes, out of the uniform he had been introduced in. He was head to toe in black like Natasha, mask around his neck and he had a wicked looking prosthetic that Darcy didn’t think she noticed the evening before. Steve and a group of men he had called the Howlie’s had stayed with the tent when Barnes had peeled off with Natasha.

Darcy vaguely remembers a silver arm grabbing a can of tear gas and tossing it back at the cops in the middle of the worst of it. 

“We’ll be here tonight too.”

“You aren’t afraid of getting a court martial?” Darcy asked as she sighed and closed her eyes again.

He cleared his throat and said, “Won’t happen.” Darcy felt his body slide down the plywood and land with a thud on the cement. “Article 92, we also have a colonel in the Air Force with our backs.”

“And Natasha?” Darcy asked before looking down at his bowed head between his knees.

He looked up and smirked, “She’s not military.”

“Alright.” Darcy nodded and let her body slide down too. “These cop’s know what they are doing is wrong, right?”

He stared at her for a moment before his head shook. “They don’t care. The _good_ ones, if there are any, are too afraid of breaking their mold and being ousted.” Barnes rubbed under his nose and continued, “It is a systemic virus, it is going to take more than protests to fix it. This is just the push that will hopefully get the ball rolling.”

Darcy put her hand between her bloody knees and swore, “It’s fucked.”

“Yeah, it is.” Her shoulders tensed as she felt his hand land on her back and rest there. “Sorry, should have asked,” He pulled his arm back.

She nodded her head and felt a tear roll down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Head Cannon here  
> Natasha is some sort of Black Bloc leader and a video of her choking out the cop with her thighs goes viral  
> All the Avengers were the boots on the ground bringing people to the medical tent  
> Someone gets a photo of Sam fireman carrying a really hurt patient to the medical tent and it is on the front page of the all major news outlets  
> Colonel Rhodes and Everett Ross have their back  
> someone is this guy (Scott? M'Baku? Drax? Groot?): https://twitter.com/DomSkyeRN/status/1268386433905147905 (caution possible adult content on that profile)  
> Tony Stark is a benefactor for anyone who needed medical aid that night (the most violent night of the protests)
> 
> I'm expecting to get shitty comments, but I really hope i don't get any. I've helped as a medic at protests and i was a medic in the Air Force, I would hope my fellow military members would uphold the constitution too.


End file.
